Special Agent Pros
'''Special Agent Pros '''are permanent upgrades for Special Agents. A Special Agent can be upgraded to its pro version by placing using that Special Agent a certain number of times. This update was released on April 19, 2012. __TOC__ BTD5 Agents The amount of times placed to receive the pro upgrades (along with some information) are as follows: *Tribal Turtle turns to Tribal Turtle Pro: Using it 50 times **Ambidexerity allows the Tribal Turtle to throw spears and coconuts at the same time. ** Cost: $85 × 50 = $4250 *Bloonsday Device turns to Bloonsday Device Pro: Using it 20 times **The Pro Bloonsday Device now has Plasmatic Fusion. Plasma appears wherever the orbital beam passes over, and the plasma can pop bloons before disappearing, similar to Road Spikes, the Spike Factory, and the Bloonberry Bush. **Cost (BTD5): $250 × 20 = $5000 *Meerkat Spy turns to Meerkat Spy Pro: Using it 50 times **Cyber Eye allows the Meerkat Spy to shoot out a laser beam that pops 6 layers of bloons, similar to the High-Energy Beacon for the Monkey Village. **Cost: $60 × 50 = $3000 *Bloonberry Bush turns to Bloonberry Bush Pro: Using it 50 times **Creepers are like miniature Bloonberry bushes; they appear every three rounds, and each Creeper can grow up to 15 thorns. Creepers can go a rather far distance from the Bush itself. Creepers disappear if they lose all their thorns. **Cost: $50 × 50 = $2500 *Beekeeper turns to Beekeeper Pro: Using it 40 times **The Beekeeper Swarm ability throws out many more bees at a much faster speed. Note that this is only an ability and the Pro Beekeeper acts similarly to the Beekeeper otherwise. **Cost: $120 × 40 = $4800. *Angry Squirrel turns to Angry Squirrel Pro: Using it 50 times **Anger Mismanagement allows the Angry Squirrel to go beserk every twenty acorns. It turns purple when raging instead of green. Acorns thrown by this raging squirrel will pop 2 bloons each. Bloonsberry.jpg|Pro Upgrade For Bloonberry Bush Double Storm Pro.png|Double Storm Pro Upgrade Ttp.png|Pro Upgrade for the Tribal Turtle Angry Squirrel Pro.png|Pro Upgrade for the Angry Squirrel Plasmatic Fusion pic.jpg|Pro Upgrade for Bloonsday Device Meerkat Spy Pro.png|The Pro upgrade for the Meerkat Spy. 350px-Pro-Beekeeper-unlocked.png|Pro Upgrade for Beekeeper 2pqjlmd.png|Beekeeper Swarm ability. Thanks to NK Admin Aaron for pic. Special Agents Pro.png|Bulletin Board Displaying Special Agent Pros. Portable lake pro.png|Pro portable lake. Mad Snowman Pro.png|Mad snowman pro. Watermelon_Spitter_Pro.png|Watermelon Spitter Pro HNI 0041.jpg|All special agent pros. **Cost: $60 × 50 = $3000 *Super Monkey Storm turns to Super Monkey Storm Pro: Using it 50 times **The Double Storm sends out a second Super Monkey Storm two seconds after the original Super Monkey Storm has been used. **Cost: $50 × 50 = $2500 *Pontoon turns into Pontoon Pro: Using it 50 times. **The Pro version increases the range of the towers on it. **Cost: $40 × 50 = $2000. *Portable Lake turns into Portable Lake Pro: Using it 50 times. **Sea Monster Ability adds a tentacle that is similar to the High Energy Beacon, although it only lasts for a little while as it is only an ability. **Cost: $40 × 50 = $2000. BTD5 Deluxe exclusive agents *Monkey Farmer Turns into Monkey Farmer Pro: Using it 50 times. **The Monkey Farmer Pro equips a banana cannon that will not only suck in the bananas, It will shoot out the peels from the bananas, slipping the bloons further from the exit. **Cost: $40 × 50 = $2000. *Watermelon Spitter Turns into Watermelon Spitter Pro: Using it 50 times. **The Watermelon Spitter Pro becomes a Gobstuffer! Eating seeds twice as fast doubling his attack speed! Every seconded shot is a whole watermelon popping frozen and lead bloons. **Cost: $100 × 50 = $5,000. *Mad Snowman Turns into Mad Snowman Pro: Using it 50 times. **Snowman now lasts 20 rounds before melting, has a faster pop and freeze attack, and an Abominable Activated Ability that gives him turbo snowballs. **Cost: $60 × 50 = $3,000. BTD5 iOS exclusive agents *Radadactyl Turns into Radadactyl Pro: Using it 40 times. **Radadactyl Pro pops more bloons before going into the nest, and blows bloons back like Distraction, Summon Whirlwind, Tempest Tornado and Downdraft. **Cost: $100 × 40 = $4000. Updates *On April 19, 2012, Special Agent Pros were added to the game. *On September 27, 2012, until October 1st, all Special Agents are pro, whether the player has achieved the pro for them or not. *On November 30, 2012, all Special Agents were pro until December 3rd. Trivia *Generally, the more expensive a Special Agent is, the fewer times it needs to be used for its Pro to be unlocked. *It costs a whopping $34050 Monkey Money in total to unlock all Pro Special Agents. **In the Deluxe Version, it costs $39,050 Monkey Money. *Placing the Special Agent down is what counts towards the "Pro" Count. *Any Special Agents used before this update was added do not count towards the Pro Count. *A Special Agent's Pro Count can be monitored by looking below the Special Agent inside the Special Agent hut. *Free Special Agents given during Daily Challenges do not count towards the "Pro" Count. **Part of the reason they don't is because then you could cheat to get pros by placing them, leaving the challenge, and placing them again. *The cheapest Special Agent Pros are the Pontoon Pro, Portable Lake Pro, and the Monkey Farmer Pro. The most expensive is the Bloonsday Device Pro and the Watermelon Spitter Pro. *The amount of Monkey Money it takes to get a Portable Lake Pro or a Pontoon Pro could buy you only 8 Bloonsday Devices. *The Angry Squirrel Pro has a spelling error in it's description. The error is that "acorns" are spelt "acrons" Category:Special Agents Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Upgrades Category:Additions Category:Special Agent Pros Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS